The Hunter
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: A/U - Black Cat's: A sign of bad luck, evil, trickery, thieves, maybe even killers. Never once before has there been a GOOD Chat Noir. When a man called The Hunter comes to Paris looking for Adrien because he's the newest feline super hero, his 'Cat Family Tree' is revealed to him. (This story is being requested by mr black cat)(Cancelled & new one up)
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The Hunter - One who hunts.

For the last few centuries this man has hunted and succeeded in killing the creatures he has been after.

His reason? Well One he hates them, and two... With each one he kills, he absorbs their souls making him more powerful, than he was before.

And what is it this man is hunting you may ask?

Why only just a specific black cat costumed citizen running around in the streets and city's of the world, Chat Noir...

*o*

Our Story starts in London, where a man who calls himself 'The Hunter' is on pursuit of a feline themed citizen.

And had been on the hunt for several years.

Today actually marked the 15th year that the women in question left Paris and came here to hide, the coward.

"I'm never going to find that dumb cat," he says buying a news paper from a news vender and opened it.

"Hello... what do we have here?" he asked grinning and giving off a very evil chuckle.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris once again, hmm..." he says, reading the title thinking.

Mostly about the game he was playing with old Chat Noir and that it has gotten dull seeing as she never shows herself anymore, and the amount of excitement this new one will give him.

"Well then, looks like I'm off to Paris," he says shredding the picture up and walking away, not caring about the cries the person running the stall gave out about him littering.

*o*

Inside a gramophone, in a China themed shop somewhere in Paris, a small green creature woke with a start and flew out.

"Master, Master," he said to an old man who was seeing to a customer, who looked up confused.

"Master, Master, chanting, to ward off bad omens," the man said as the creature his "Master, Master. Well that's you done, see you next week," he says pushing the man out and closing the door.

"Master, The Hunter, I felt him, he's coming back to Paris." Wayzz said worried.

"We must find a way to contact Adrien and Plagg and warn them," Master Fu said thinking "If He really is coming back then he will go straight for the boy, and i do not think Plagg can bare loosing another person to his man..."


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since The Hunter had come to Paris, and during that time, he had taken lots of very well detailed notes about the new Chat Noir and this... 'Ladybug'.

So much so, he has a rough idea who each one is.

He noted down how protective Chat was of Ladybug, how he almost always taking the hits for her.

How Ladybug was always the one to change the 'Akumatized' citizen back to normal.

And more importantly... how everyone praised her more than Chat Noir because of it...

* * *

A few nights later...

"Hey My Lady, can I ask you something?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug one night while they were out scouting the city.

"Um sure kitty, what's wrong?" Ladybug asked coming to a stop on top of the bell tower of Notre Dame.

"Well... it's about us..." Chat Noir said slowly, fingering his ring.

"Chat you know I like you," Ladybug said jumping to conclusions since he tries this almost every other mission "But I have a crush on someone else," she said getting her yoyo out again.

"It's not like that this time Lady," Chat said looking to her right in her blue-bell eyes.

Hearing this, Ladybug gives him a confused look and but her weapon away, nodding to him to say he can continue.

"It's... Well you know how we always tell everyone we're a team, and all that?" he asked looking to his partner, getting a nod.

"Yeah well, you know how it's always you that fixes everything... I... I was thinking..." Chat began slowly not sure how he would say this, hoping Ladybug wouldn't take this the wrong way, but all he ever seemed to do was take the hits and make the mission even harder for Ladybug.

"I was thinking on..." Chat began again looking up at her, but cut himself off when his cat ears picked up the sound of Police sirens.

"You hear that?" Ladybug asked looking out at the city and seeing a disturbance along the main bridge.

"Yeah I do," Chat said looking out as well "We need to go see what's up," he said pulling his staff out and extending it.

"But didn't you want to tell me something?" Ladybug asked, but undoing her yoyo anyway.

"It... It can wait," Chat Noir said before running ahead and leaping off into the night, soon followed by a slightly worried Ladybug.

* * *

After running and flipping over roof tops for a few minutes, the pair come down on to the bridge, looking around to see what was wrong, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

And there were no Akuma attacks, just what seemed to be the brigade, in arms, surrounding a man in a trench coat with an array of weapons on him.

"Ah, there you are..." he said looking at the two heroes "I was wondering when you might show you little faces.

"And _mew_ might you be?" Chat Noir asks extending his staff and glaring at the man.

"Well I personally would like to be called 'The Hunter', little kitty. But there's no need to tell me who you two are, I already know all about you..." the man say chuckling slightly looking at both teenagers "Every last little... detail...

"You know it's funny. I never thought a couple of teenagers would ever be chosen to wield the Miraculous'. And you might be the first ever Chat Noir that's actually using these powers for good."

That made the two teenagers behind the masks confused, as they looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked continuesly spinning her yoyo, Chat keeping his staff up but loosening his hold slightly, ignoring the tiny voice in his head that was Plagg, saying to run.

"Well my dear Little Lady..." The Hunter begins, bowing, smirking and getting his fingers ready to count on them.

"There was one or two who were thieves," he said looking to Chat Noir who was surprised.

"A few that used that _wonderful_ Cataclysm of theirs to kill other people. And still others who only who only wanted fame and power that puny little ring can give them, but they weren't heroes."

"I..." Chat Noir said looking to his ring surprised at all of this new knowledge "I don't believe you."

"Well then, why don't you ask that useless little Kwami of yours?" The Hunter asks grinning, Ladybug seeing he was more focused on her partner than her "After all, he's the one to watch over every single Chat Noir that there has ever been from the very beginning of time."

"How do you know about Plagg?" Chat Noir asked raising his weapon again growling slightly that this man would call one of his best friends ' _Useless'_.

"I guess that will just have to be another question you have to ask him..." The Hunter says grinning at the boy "But for now let me ask you one of my own... Why are you doing this?"

"What?" the heroes asked together but The Hunter seemed to only hear Chat Noir.

"Why are you, the God-like being that holds the beautiful power of destruction, saving lives when you're using that puny little ring? Especially when little Miss Polka - Dot there gets all the praise and can obviously do the job herself. What do you get out of this?" " he asks grinning; loving the silence the crowed gave, wanting to know the answer.

"Chat?" Ladybug says quietly looking at him, pulling her yoyo in "Do you think this? Was that what you were going to tell me earlier?" she asked.

Not wanting to answer either of them in front of the force, or the reporters, Chat shoved her off and charged towards The Hunter staff at the ready to bring down on him and hurt him.

But just as he was about to strike, The Hunter went up in a puff of smoke his laughter ringing in everyone's ears as he came to be again on top the reporter's truck.

"I guess that I will be leaving now," he says bowing again grinning, showing his pointy teeth "I'm just letting you know that I'm here."

With that and another puff of smoke he was gone.

At once the news reports from all over crowded around Chat Noir all wanting to know if...

1, What this man said was really how he felt towards Ladybug?

And 2, did Chat Noir actually know him?

Not wanting to answer, and instead wanting to go home to talk to his Kwami about all this, Chat Noir was about to start off towards home, when Plagg told him to head for the middle of town instead.

Not sure but trusting him, Chat set off towards a specific Chinese themed shop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Privously:**

 **Wanting to go home to talk to his Kwami about all this, Chat Noir was about to start off towards home, when Plagg told him to head for the middle of town instead.**

 **Not sure but trusting him, Chat set off towards a specific Chinese themed shop.**

* * *

Outside the shop door, Chat Noir unsure on what was going on, changed back to Adrien Agreste his Kwami, Plagg, coming out of the ring on his finger.

"Ok Plagg what was all that about?" the boy asked.

"I'll explain when we get inside," the Black Cat Kwami said fazing through the door and unlocking it for the teenager.

"Plagg we can't just waltz on in here like this," Adrein said annoyed.

"Do you want answers or not?" Plagg said firmly.

Sighing, Adrein steps inside and closes the door.

Inside, Plagg led Adrien to one of the back room where Master Fu and Wayzz were waiting.

"Hello Chat Noir," Fu said looking up from meditating.

"Um... Hi?" Adrien said unsure but having a feeling he has met this man before.

"Master Fu, why didn't you tell me The Hunter was back?" Plagg asked getting right to the point, and sounding... slightly worried?

Adrein shook his head confused, _'No. Unless it had something to do with Camembert cheese, Plagg was never worried or scared of anything.'_ he thought.

"Plagg we were going to tell you, we just did not know exactly how to get the news to you," Master Fu said calmly.

"Um, excuse me, sir," Adrien says coming down to the floor as well, and bringing out a bit of cheese for his Kwami "But who exactly is 'The Hunter'? And how did he know about you Plagg?"

"The Hunter is an age old enemy to almost all the Chat Noir's, killing nearly all of them, only a few have managed to escape him," Master Fu says.

"And he knows me Adrein," Plagg says hugging his cheese wedge for comfort "Because... Because he was the first ever person I had to watch over, and bonded with to be the first ever Chat Noir."

"But then why is he still here then?" Adrien asked after a bit "And was what he said about the other Chat Noir's true? Were they all... bad guys?"

"Somehow, way, way, way, back in Ancient China," Plagg says sounding like one, a teacher, and two, he didn't want to talk about this "The Miraculous' were made and given out to the people that deserved them.

"The one who got the Ring of the Black Cat was a man called Clayton Bolrick," he continued.

"One of the things he did as Chat Noir, was save an Emperor and his kingdom, from a dragon by using Cataclysm and destroying it. However if you use that on living things, you get all the powers and energy, and life span, added onto your own, and dragons, being mythical creatures, stay alive for a long, long, long time."

"Over time, well... He kinda got a bit more evil and bigger headed so the ring was taking away from him and passed to the next person. And he did not like that.

"So he... he killed him and the next... Well let's just say until the previous Chat Noir and a few who were luckily enough not to meet him, every single one of my **kittens** *," Plagg said hugging his cheese and turning away from Adrien.

"Plagg, I'm... I'm sorry," the boy said "I didn't know. But really, is what he said true? Were all of the Chat's from before bad."

"Only if they didn't have a Ladybug to help keep them on the right track," Plagg said sighing, finally chomping down on the piece of Camembert "And they only stopped when they were caught, or they fell in love."

"Is there a way to stop him?" the boy asked now turning to Master Fu again.

"He must be stopped by what made him what he is," the old 186 man said, getting a confused look from the boy "Meaning... ironically only a Chat's Cataclysm can end him," he says "But so far no one's been strong enough to last in a fight long enough to do it."

"And with each one he kills, he gains their power, and he becomes stronger," Wayzz finally says getting some words in.

Adrien went over all this new information in his head.

"You... said he's gotten to every Chat up to whoever had this last right?" he asked looking at his ring "Well who was that? Maybe if we work together we can beat him."

"Just as I was thinking Adrien," Master Fu said smiling "Therefore I had contacted her and she's coming over back to Paris, however it will take a short time for her to get here."

"Ok," Adrien said nodding a bit of a happier look on his face.

Saying he had to go after Adrien noticed the time, the teenager got up transformed into Chat Noir and, after saying goodbye, left.

"Do you not think he should be told who exactly the previous Chat Noir was Master?" Wayzz asked looking to his friend.

"Not just yet," Master Fu said in reply "Besides for all he knows she is dead, and it would be a bit difficult to explain. So let us worry about that when the time comes."

* * *

 **AN: *Kittens – This is what Plagg likes to call the human's he's paired up with**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Played the same time as the last Chapter: Ladybug POV)**

As soon as Ladybug had dealt with all the reporters, she had turned in the direction Chat Noir had set off in to try and find him so they can work this out.

But she couldn't find him anywhere, and he wasn't answering her calls.

"Oh Chat Noir, where are you?" she asked on top of the Arc de Triomphe, looking around.

She was about to head off again, when she felt like she was being watched and turn around in time to see The Hunter on the other end of the landmark.

"Hello Little Lady," he said grinning, his hands behind his back "I was looking for Chat. You wouldn't know where he might be, do you?"

"As a matter of no, no I do not," Ladybug said pulling out her yoyo "And even if I did, there is no way I would tell you the answer."

"So... There is absolutely... positively... not–in–one–million–years–ly... any possible way, you would tell me where Chat Noir is?" Hunter asked, coming forwards with each word, his grin getting bigger each time as he gripped onto the handles of his swords.

"No..." Ladybug said firmly, standing tall and looking him into the eye.

"Alright," Hunter says shrugging and turning away "Have it your way. I can see you are very loyal to your partner my dear," he says "However because of such acts of loyalty, you are of no used to me, and I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you."

"Wait... what?" Ladybug asked shocked not believing her ears, slackening in spinning her yoyo.

"You heard me," Hunter said pulling out a sword and throwing it at her, only for her to jump out of the way.

"You're not supposed to dodge it, Little Lady!" he cried out chuckling and started to advance on her, the sword back in his hand, loving being able to have the feel of the hunt in him again.

Ladybug didn't want to run, but after a bit of a fight, and the fact that she was running out of space on top of the Arc de Triomphe, she decided it was best if she just turned and ran, running across the roof tops away from him, Hunter after giving her a head start, close behind.

* * *

Ladybug was racing across the roof-tops of Paris.

She knew she had to ditch him and change back so make him think he lost his 'prey', but every time she thought she could, Hunter was right there... with his grin widening each time, new sharper weapons pointing and being aimed and thrown at her, and his laughter ringing in her ears.

Meaning she couldn't find a safe place to de-transform and had to keep running, making her tired.

Even though the suit gave her higher abilities, she did still have her limits. And hers were running out.

She needed to think of a way to get him to leave her alone.

She thought about using her _Lucky Charm_ , but then she would only have five minutes to work out how to use the item and ditch The Hunter, before she changed back, and she needed concentration to do that.

And when you're running and flying away for your life that was a bit hard to do.

Thinking of the citizens of Paris as well, Ladybug knew she needed to lead him away from the town.

Looking around for a safe place to go where she could fight him, Ladybug came across a billboard advertising the football stadium.

"That's it..." she said to herself screaming a little as Hunter once again came up ahead of her and threw another weapon at her, before she could dodge it and set out to the stadium.

As The Hunter saw her go in that direction, his smile only doubled.

"All according to plan..." he said before setting out for the stadium too.

* * *

When Ladybug got to the stadium, she looked around to see if there was anybody around thankfully getting a 'No' and was about to change back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng when the sound of a net-cannon being fired went off and she was tied up in it, trying to get out.

"Look Mummy, I caught a Ladybug..." Hunter called out loudly laughing as he came out of the shadows and came over.

"Let me down!" Ladybug cried out.

"And why would I do that Little Lady?" he asked ignoring her and looking for something within his coat to finish her with "And besides, I don't believe you're in any position to start giving me orders."

Trying to think of something to say or do to get out of this, which didn't have her use her _Lucky Charm_ in case she couldn't get out in time, Ladybug said the first thing that came into her head.

"Well... why would you want to kill me?" she asked.

This made Hunter stop for a second and look up and amused look on his face.

"Like I said at the beginning of the game of chase we just had my dear," he said smirking "If you're not going to help me, I have no need of you so I might as well destroy you," he said rethinking his own idea "Then again..." he said letting the net down, but not taking it off her and coming forward to look Ladybug in the eye, lifting her chin up to make her look into his.

"There might be a use for you after all, in concerning this new Chat Noir," he said grinning.

"You leave him alone," Ladybug cried out, getting out of this man's hold and reaching for her yoyo. It didn't matter what she thought earlier, this was an emergency.

Only to not feel it around her waist.

"Looking for this?" Hunter asked playing with the red and black yoyo as if it were a toy.

"Hey give that back!" Ladybug said reaching out for it, but not being able to reach it.

"Awe... is the Little Lady upset that I have her favorite toy?" Hunter asked chuckling and holding onto the yoyo "Well I think I'll hold on to it for a bit longer then," he said putting it into one of his pockets.

"Now, what do I have to do with you, to let that little pussy cat know you're in danger?" he asked thinking up some _Wonderful_ idea's but nothing seemed quite enough.

The longer Ladybug was tied up like this, the longer she got worried that she would get out and warn Chat Noir.

Just then a beeping came from her yoyo, as said partner was trying to call her.

"Well... it's a bit boring," Hunter said pulling out the weapon-ized toy and looking up to Ladybug "But it's better than nothing," he said unlocking it and pressing the 'Allow' button.


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

 **"** **Now, what do I have to do with you, to let that little pussy cat know you're in danger?" Hunter asked thinking up some** ** _Wonderful_** **idea's but nothing seemed quite enough.**

 **The longer Ladybug was tied up like this, the longer she got worried that she would get out and warn Chat Noir.**

 **Just then a beeping came from her yoyo, as said partner was trying to call her.**

 **"** **Well... it's a bit boring," Hunter said pulling out the weapon-ized toy and looking up to Ladybug "But it's better than nothing," he said unlocking it and pressing the 'Allow' button.**

* * *

Chat Noir was back home, and was about to change back into Adrien Agreste when he remembered he literally ditched Ladybug back there with the reporters.

And he didn't tell her where he would be going.

Thinking he should call her to tell her he was ok, he pulled his baton out and pressed the 'Call' button.

After a bit, the other end picked up.

"Hey Ladybug, just calling to tell you I'm safe and alright," he said not looking at the screen as he was getting out some pj's.

But all that changed then the person on the other end said one of the lamest cliché puns in history.

"I'm sorry," the man said "But Ladybug's a little **_Tied Up_** right now, but if you leave your name and number..."

Quickly Chat Noir looked at the screen.

"Hunter!" he said as loudly as he dared and growled a bit "What are you doing answering Ladybug's yoyo?"

"Like I said little kitty," The Hunter said smirking turning the screen to a netted Ladybug who was still trying to get out "She's a little... tied up. However, If you want her back all you have to do is come to the Eiffel Tower and free her," he said turning the screen back to himself "I will give you... Until midnight. Seems fair?"

Chat was torn between what to do, mostly because he could hear his Lady screaming at him not to come.

"And if I don't come?" Chat asked fist clenched and teeth grinding.

"Well then... I suggest you take one last look at you little love bug dear Chat Noir..." The Hunter said as he once again turned the screen to Ladybug "Because this will be the last you ever see of her alive..."

And with that the call ended.

Screaming in frustration Chat Noir looked at the clock and say it was just gone passed 11.

Quickly detransforming he let Plagg out and went to get him the biggest wheel of camembert cheese.

"Don't complain, just eat, I need you at full power come midnight if I'm going to save Ladybug," Adrien says to the Kwami.

Surprisingly, the little floating cat, for once did what he was told and just chowed down onto the cheese.

*o*

Back in the stadium, Hunter had gotten Ladybug out from the net, tied her up and slapped some duck tape over her mouth to keep her from talking / screaming.

"Now, now, no need to be like this Little Lady..." Hunter says grinning as Ladybug kick, and squirmed as hard as she could to try and get away "I'm only doing you and all of Paris a favour. You should be thankful to me. I'm getting rid of that stray alley cat that holds you back after all..."

With that, Ladybug was tied up and secure, her mind and heart were both crushed, and they set off for the Eiffel Tower, to wait it out until midnight.

* * *

Midnight was approaching, and Adrien was Chat Noir once again, making his way towards the Eiffel Tower, the look of a killer in his eyes.

 _'_ _If that guy's done anything to hurt Ladybug, I will not hold back on him...'_ he thought as he got there at the base.

Looking up Chat Noir tried to see where Ladybug might be, and saw something right at the top.

Getting out his staff since that would be faster; he extended it as far as it was needed and made his way there touching down on the observation deck, looking up again and seeing Ladybug bound and gagged against the steeple.

Chat Noir was about to go up to untie her and get her down, but her muffled yells of _"Mmmmmm Mmmmmm"_ and the sound of... Someone on the other side of the deck, made him stop.

"Hunter! Get your butt out here so I can fight you!" Chat Noir cried out looking all around for him.

"My, my, what a temper you hold," Hunter said in an amused voice from the other side of the observation deck the tower held.

Screaming in frustration, Chat whipped out his staff and ran around to the other side of the deck, but Hunter wasn't there.

Just then Ladybug saw something and tried to get her partners attention, a worried look on her face.

" _Mmm Mmmm, mmmm mmm!_ " she cried through the tape on her mouth, making him spin around to see Hunter was coming up behind him with a very large sword that was about to come down on to the boy.

Gasping Chat Noir quickly dodged the sword and extended his staff to a fighting size and used it to block his opponent's weapon.

Grinning, Hunter lets up a bit, making Chat tumble forwards and before he could get up again, Hunter harshly kneed him in the stomach.

Grunting, Chat wrapped an arm around his tummy and growled as he looked up at the man through silted eyes, telling everyone that he was mad.

Letting his claws come out, Chat Noir rushed forwards ready to rip this man's eyes out.

The only problem was, Hunter moved as the boy was about to hit him, and had Ladybug by the arm in front of him as a human shield.

"You want to get to me boy, you'll have to get through you precious little Love Bug first," he said chuckling, that laughter increasing as Chat slowly stepped back, growling.

"That's better... Now, I'm sure you've been told lots about me now, so..." Hunter said grinning keeping a hold of Ladybug's arm "Are you going to come over to me the easy way, or do I have to deal with you the hard way?"

Because Chat Noir was trying to think of a way to get Ladybug back safely, he didn't answer.

"Well I can see you're not coming over that easy, so let's see..." Hunter said looking for something to make the boy cooperate and conveniently looked over the edge of the safety railing, an evil smirk coming to his face.

"You know Chat Noir," Hunter said getting the boy's attention "I've always known ladybugs were able to fly... Want to test it on this one?" he asked grinning lifting said girl up and throwing her over the side.


	6. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

 **"** **You know Chat Noir," Hunter said getting the boy's attention "I've always known ladybugs were able to fly... Want to test it on this one?" he asked grinning lifting said girl up and throwing her over the side.**

* * *

" **NO!** " Chat cried getting up and jumping off the railing after the girl he loved.

Quickly he pulled out his staff for when it would be needed, and then got into as much as an arrow as he could to catch up with a still bound and gagged Ladybug, reaching out a hand and grabbing her, bringing her into his chest.

Once she was there he raised his other hand, extended his staff, and span it like a propeller slowing their decent to the ground, although it was still a bumpy landing.

The citizens that were still out all looked up and over to then when the two heroes came down, some of them with phones up recording everything, all of them wondering what was going on.

Ignoring them, Chat Noir was about to untie Ladybug and see and ask if she was alright, when suddenly her eyes grew wide and started screaming through the tape again.

Quickly looking over his shoulder Chat saw a knife being thrown at him from Hunter which he only just dodged.

Looking around, Chat got up and passed Ladybug to some Parisians who looked trust worthy.

"Don't let her into this," Chat said to them "This is my fight."

Then with deaf ears to Ladybug's screams he turned around and came forwards to face this man.

"And then there was one itty bitty little Black Cat," Hunter said grinning as he pulled out some more of his weapons.

"Yeah well as far as I know, you used to be a Black Cat too," Chat Noir said this getting a mummer of amazement from everyone "And then there are the ones you didn't know about, and the last Black Cat... So that sounds a lot more than one."

"Just like all the others," Hunter said smirking "All the vermin like you had way to big head that were only stuffed with hot air... Tell me, is that how you deal with those little Akuma's you and your girlfriend fight?" he asks looking over to Ladybug who was trying to get out of the bonds that held her.

"Because if it is little kitty, that's not going to work on me," he continued "Because I am not an Akuma... I am a being greater and more powerful than any beast you had fought before... I'm not after you lame jewels... I'm after something much greater... Your life..."

And with that, not giving Chat Noir time to respond with a usual quick remark, he started running towards the boy readying his weapons to bring down onto Chat Noir and end his life.

*o*

Chat Noir, it appeared though, was stronger than everyone thought.

No matter what The Hunter threw at him, be it swords, maces, knifes, punches or kicks, the boy in the black suit would not give in.

"Come on boy give up," Hunter said grinning, not taken nearly as many beatings or hits as Chat Noir did "Stop playing the hero and join your ancestors in being villains."

"Ne... Never!" Chat Noir says grinding his teeth and eyes silted "Besides I've be told by my Kwami, not all Chat Noirs were bad, just those who didn't have a Ladybug to guide them..."

This got Ladybug to stop fidgeting and trying to get out of the bonds she was still in and pay attention.

"Eww... Gag! You know what your problem is boy?" Hunter said pointing a sabre-sword at Chat Noir.

"You're a disgrace, a disappointment, an uttermost failure," he continued, each word wounding the boy behind the mask even more. "You may just be the weakest holder of the Ring of the Black Cat that I had ever faced. As I was telling your little red and black friend a few hours ago, her and the whole city would be better off without you."

That left a wound in Chat's heart, not paying attention to what was going on, and the crowd whispering wondering if that were true.

"So... Now you see?" Hunter asks "I am not the enemy... I am the good guy dealing with vermin... like you!"

At last Ladybug had gotten herself free and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"CHAT LOOK OUT!" she screamed to him, still being held by the man Chat gave her to.

Looking up gasping, Chat Noir dodged the sword ran over to his Lady and together they left and headed towards Master Fu's shop.


	7. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

 **"** **CHAT LOOK OUT!" Ladybug screamed to him, still being held by the man Chat gave her to.**

 **Looking up gasping, Chat Noir dodged the sword ran over to his Lady and together they left and headed towards Master Fu's shop.**

* * *

Outside the shop they both came down and Chat Noir waited for the lecture from Ladybug about how he was just being a reckless idiot, who could have gotten himself hurt.

But it didn't come, instead what came was a question.

"Chat... You don't really believe what that guy says about you do you?" she asks rubbing her arms trying to get feeling back into them from being tied up for so long.

"Yes Ladybug," Chat says moving to sit down against the wall, his cat ears flat showing he was upset "Sometimes I do. That was what I wanted to talk to you about back at Notre Dame..." he said sighing.

"Chat..." Ladybug said coming to sit next to him "You are not worthless, you are not weak, you are a hero, and the city will not be better off without you," she said trying to comfort him "It needs you Chat Noir, and I need you as well."

"No you don't," Chat said hugging his knees and looking away from his Lady "You can defeat Akuma's and bad guys just fine without me. You're the one who purifies them, you're the one everyone loves, you're the one Alya's dedicated that blog of hers to, you're the one who all the little kids dressed up as on Halloween," he listed I'm just a useless nobody who only causes bad luck and destruction. You don't need me."

Sighing and seeing that she won't be getting through to him with anything tonight, Ladybug just gave him a light kiss on the cheek as a thank you for saving her, before getting up and heading home.

Once she was gone, Chat Noir headed home as well.

* * *

The next morning all over the news, the story about what happened last night at the Tower was being played.

But neither Marinette or Adrien were paying attention.

"OMG! Can you believe I missed all of that AGH!" Alya screamed as they and Nino all walked into school together "That would have been killer for my blog and I slept through the whole thing!"

"Alya, for all that is good in the world, stay away from this story ok," Marinette said getting a feeling on what was to come from her friend about her just having to track this guy down the next time he attacks.

"What? Why?" the blogger asked surprised.

"Alya, he wanted to _Kill_ Chat Noir," Marinette said getting her to see "And he was going to kill Ladybug if Chat didn't show up."

"Hey how'd you know about that Marinette?" Nino asked looking at her "That wasn't said in the news."

"Um... Er... Well it was obvious wasn't it?" Marinette said trying to come up with something "The typical Super-Villain act right?"

"Hey guys can we change the subject?" Adrien asked as they sat down "I'm not really up to talking about this."

"Hey dude you ok?" Nino asked seeing how upset his friend was "And why are you all beaten up?"

"I er... fell off my rock-climbing wall in my room when i was playing on it this morning," Adrien said.

Before any of his friends could say anything else, non-surprisingly, they were interrupted by a loud annoying cry of "ADRIKINS!" as Chloe Bourgois came over to him to say good morning.

"Hey Chloe," Adrien said kindly.

"Oh Adiren what's wrong?" she asked "Are you scared about that big mean guy the news is talking about? Well don't worry," she said pulling out her phone "I'll call Daddy right away and he'll get all the police, the army, everyone, to try and catch his mad-man."

"Um, thanks Chole, but I don't think that's going to be a good idea," Adrien said trying to calm her down.

"Hey why not Adrien, at least she'll actually be helping with something this time," Nino whispered to him.

"Because no one among their ranks will be able to take him down, only Chat Noir and Ladybug can, and they're still recovering from last night," Adrien said.

Before anything else was said their teacher came in and the bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day.

* * *

Outside the school there stood a stranger a large grin on his face as he looked up at it.

This is where, over the last few months, he had the civilians of Ladybug and Chat Noir spent their day.

And he was about to ruin it...

* * *

Inside the class room the students were doing family-trees, today and they were all concentrating on their work.

Well all except Adrien who was thinking about his alter-ego's family tree and remembering what had been said to them and what each one just happened to be.

"Adrien?" Ms. Bustier asked "Is something wrong?"

"Oh er... No Ma'am," Adrien said calmly "I just don't really know all that much about my mother's side, what with her not being here and my father never talking about her."

"Oh yes of course," the teacher said understanding "Well, if you need some time to yourself you're welcome to have it Adrien," she said kindly.

"Thanks," he said getting up and heading outside, trying to ignore everyone watching him.

"Hey Nino, what was that about Adrien's mom?" Marinette asked in a whisper.

"Hasn't he told you?" Nino replied "When Adrien was a baby apparently his mom disappeared, for no reason, and from that his dad hasn't been the same from how he was when she was around."

"That's so sad..." Marrinette asked looking out the door before raising her hand to be excused too.

* * *

In the boy's room down the hall, Adrien was splashing himself with some water to calm down.

"You ok kid?" Plagg asked from his shoulder concerned.

"Yeah Plagg I'm fine," Adrien said automatically looking himself in the mirror, thinking of all the things he had been told the previous night, and punching his fist into it, smashing the glass.

"You sure?" the Cat Kwami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine..." Adrien said lifting his coat slightly so Plagg can go back into the inner pocket.

With that, he headed outside, not caring about his cut-up hand.

*o*

Outside in the Hall there stood Marinette looking as if she was waiting for him.

"Um, hi?" Adrien asked looking to her.

"Adrien..." she said taking a deep breath to calm herself down "Whatever it is that's ticking you off, just know that me, Nino and Alya will be there to help you with it ok? Whether it has something to do with your family, or if it's something else ok?" she asked looking up at him to make sure he understood, getting a light nod from him.

Smiling and sighing lightly, Marinette looked down, blushing when she spotted the teen model's hand.

Grabbing it lightly she started to silently lead him to the Nurse's office.

Adrien tried to fight her off and say it was nothing, but the bluenette wouldn't listen.

While they were doing that, back in the class room, there was a very unwelcome visitor...

* * *

 **AN: *This is actually said in the webisode 'Adrien's Double Life'**


	8. Chapter 7

Back in the class room the students were still working on their family trees when the door slammed open, scaring everyone and making them look up.

A man in a trench coat, an array of weapons, short black hair, green eyes, slightly unshaven, scars over his face/neck/arms, and slightly tanned.

Wearing hunting boots, a belt with a skull belt buckle, and a white shirt.

The class started muttering to each other and gasping that this was the guy at the Eiffel Tower last night beating up Chat Noir and holding Ladybug hostage.

"Excuse me Sir but may I help you?" Ms Bustier asked coming over to him, hugging some books for comfort.

"Yes I think you just may, Mademoiselle," Hunter asked looking around the classroom "I am looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir, the cat preferably, and my er... sources, tell me that this is their classroom."

"Wait hold up?" Alya spoke up standing up and reaching for her phone "You mean you know for a fact, that Ladybug and Chat Noir, one come to this school, and two have been in this class this whole time?"

"My my, I thought you were smarter than this children," Hunter said smugly shaking his head "Well that just proves how terrible schools have become over the years. Yes they come this school, and yes they're in this class. So unless you want to see what my weapons can do," he said grinning and fingering his guns, knives, swords, and other thing that can hurt you "I would get talking on to where those so called heroes are..."

The whole class, even Chloe, stayed silent at this, giving the man a dark glare.

* * *

In the nurse's office, Adrien and Marinette were there seeing to the former's hand.

"Now, Adrien," the nurse said getting out a record sheet and a pen filling it in "Mind telling me why or how this came to be?"

"The... The mirror in the boy's room insulted me..." Adrien said weakly avoiding her and Marinette's eyes.

"Adrien, I need an honest answer," the nurse said kindly looking to him gently "I won't judge you for it, just be honest with me..."

Sighing Adrien said the truth to the best he could.

"I was upset from something that occurred last night," he began rubbing his hand gently "And the project we were working on didn't really help. I asked to be excused, went to the bathroom for privacy, and let out my fury by punching the mirror."

The nurse wrote all this down.

And after a bit said that they can both head back to class.

*o*

They were almost back to Ms Bustier's classroom, when Adrien stopped and pulled Marinette to the side.

"Hey, er... thanks Marinette," he said smiling kindly noticing her go slightly red.

"Well... Well, what did you expect me to do?" she asked smiling "Let your hand bleed?"

That wasn't what Adrien was talking about but before he could say that, a loud screaming came from the class room.

 **"** **I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN! WHERE IS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!"** an all too familiar voice cried out

Looking at each other, Adrien said he'll check it out and Marinette said she'll go find the Principle.

Once they were both out of each other's sights, they changed into Ladybug and Chat Noir and came running towards the class room.

*o*

In the class room, everyone was still holding firm and not answering, even Mylene, but that may have been because she had chosen to sit next to Ivan that day and he was helping her not be afraid.

Still not getting any answers, and getting even more mad because of it, Hunter pulled out a very large, and very sharp looking sword and used it on the teachers deck, cutting it right in half to demonstrate how sharp it actually was.

"Anyone still want to keep their secrets?" Hunter asked looking all around the room.

"Alright you got me..." Nino said making everyone look at him "I'll come clean I'll tell you my secret..." he said looking to the door wondering why help hadn't come yet.

"Hmm, at least someone understands," Hunter said lowering his weapon slightly, but not putting it away. "Go on then boy."

"Nino..." Alya hissed "Are you mad?"

"Maybe, but what else can you think of doing until help comes?" Nino said before standing up and taking a deep breath.

"My secret is... I sleep with a teddy bear."

The room was silent for a bit before stifled laughter came from some of the students.

Then understanding what her friend was doing Alya stood up too.

"My secret is I have a Ladybug doll sitting above my bed so when I sleep she'll give me good dreams."

Catching on, the other students joined in, spilling out their most deep and darkest secrets.

 **"** **NO! NO! NO!"** Hunter screamed slamming his sword into one of the front desks in fury **"I MEANT SECRETS ABOUT WHERE THAT DUMB CAT MIGHT BE!"**

Screaming in annoyance, Hunnter was about to kill the girl wearing glasses to show everyone he meant business, bringing it down when a long silver staff held up by a blonde boy in a cat-suit blocked it.

"Well then I have some _purr-fect_ secrets for you then Hunter..." Chat Noir's said glaring up at him "I'm right here... And another secret I have..." he said hissing a bit "Is that I will not let you take a single life, of anyone in this school..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Previously: "NO! NO! NO!" Hunter screamed "I MEANT SECRETS ABOUT WHERE THAT DUMB CAT MIGHT BE!"**

 **Screaming in annoyance, Hunter was about to kill the girl wearing glasses to show everyone he meant business, bringing it down when a long silver staff held up by a blonde boy in a cat-suit blocked it.**

 **"** **Well then I have some** _ **purr-fect**_ **secrets for you then Hunter..." Chat Noir's said glaring up at him "I'm right here... And another secret I have..." he said hissing a bit "Is that I will not let you take a single life, of anyone in this school..."**

* * *

"Ah," Hunter said calming down a bit retracting his sword "So you finally decided to show up did you?"

Ignoring the question, but keeping his eyes on the man, Chat spoke to Ladybug.

"Ladybug, get yourself and every person in the school out of here now."

"But Chat..." Ladybug began to say.

"I said now!" he said firmly, still keeping eye contact with the man before him.

Scared but agreeing, Ladybug rushed to the Fire Alarm and pulled it, meaning everyone knew they had to leave the building.

Once everyone was out, Chat pulled his staff back into a defensive position the fire of revenge burning in his eyes.

"Ah so the little kitty's ready to finally fight dirty is he?" Hunter asked chuckling and putting his sword away, before cracking his knuckles, grinning.

"First of, I am not a kitty..." Chat said hissing slightly "Second I will never fight dirty. Because unlike you, I still have a conscious."

"Well then let me tell you a couple of secrets boy-o," Hunter said looking the most recent Chat Noir up and down "If you always fight good clean fight's 90% of the time you'll be ending up getting hurt. And second," he said coming closer to Chat and circling him, "Nobody, has ever in all the time Earth has existed, listened to the conscious."

Then just like that, with Hunter behind Chat, the older man raised his fist and took aim in the teen's back straight into the wall.

"Who... Who said the fight had started?" Chat asked getting up and rubbing his chest.

"No body," Hunter said grinning "Just proving what I said boy... If you fight good clean fights, 90% of the time, you'll end up getting hurt..."

* * *

Outside, Ladybug was counting heads, making sure everyone was there.

"Wait... Where's Alya?" she asked sure she had come out too.

"She went back in to look for Marinette..." Nino said getting nods from the others in the class.

Face-palming herself, Ladybug rushed back inside to find her friend certain that it wasn't her other half she wanted to find...

* * *

Back at the class room door, Alya was using her phone to record the fight going on between Chat Noir and this 'Hunter' guy.

"Hi there Ladyblog viewers," she said switching the camera on her phone to her "Alya here with an update on the Chat Noir and The Hunter fight..."

"ALYA!" someone yelled in a whisper over her shoulder making her spin around.

"Ladybug..." Alya say beaming and turning the camera onto her and jabbing her with lots of questions.

Quickly with an angry face, Ladybug slammed a hand over Alya's mouth, before grabbing her and began leading her back outside.

They had barely made it to the stairs however when Chat came flying through the wall screaming, and across the courtyard.

"CHAT!" Ladybug screamed running over to check if he was alright.

But before he could give her an answer, Ladybug was punched right into a wall, earning in her crying out in pain and the sound of a few of her ribs breaking.

Hearing her cries, Chat Noir shot up and was now seeing red as anger over took him.

Turning to Hunter he pulled out his staff, extended it and then yelling in fury, brought it down on the man.

Hunter was so busy gloating at what he just did, he didn't notice Chat until the very end, but still ended up blocking it.

Which was what Chat wanted.

Quickly, the boy started beating and kicking at the man eventually throwing him into the boy's locker room.

Quickly he turned to Alya who, for once, had put her phone away and was over with Ladybug helping her up.

"Get yourself and Ladybug out of here..." Chat told her before running in after the man.

Nodding to a no-longer-there Chat, Alya, helped with getting Ladybug outside and away from any possible danger that may soon occur.

*o*

Inside the locker room, the fight between Hunter and Chat carried on, although it mostly consisted of the opponent either punching or kicking the other into the lockers.

After parting and a quick breather, Chat was looking around the room for a way to defeat this guy, then looked at the floor and remembered that the school's boiler room was supposedly right underneath this room.

Chat was about to put his plan into motion, by calling for a Cataclysm, when Hunter came charging at him, shoulder first and ran through a hoard of lockers, Chat taking most of the beatings since he was at the front, until he managed to get off.

Jumping into the air and across the room, Chat span to Hunter and called out, "No Fair I wasn't ready..."

"Which was why I did it shrimp..." Hunter said standing up grinning evilly, and laughing manically.

Growling at this, Chat mumbled and soon his ring hand was bubbling with his destructive power.

Quickly Chat came running over and then slid along the floor, between the man's legs, running his hand along the floor after him, destroying it, and weakening it so much that it collapsed and Hunter found himself falling through.

But because of Hunter's quick reflexes and him grabbing Chat's 'tail', the boy came too.

"AGH!" Chat cried as he was pulled down into the room as well.

"Finally with you using that dumb power, meaning you're no longer a threat," Hunter said getting up and pulling his sword out again "I can be harder on you than i was before..."

And with that he began to charge, sword in the air and, because Chat had dodged it, brought it down onto the school's rusty old boiler, giving chat an idea.

For the next couple of minutes, Chat stayed close to the boiler, making sure that that got the hits of Hunters sword instead of him.

He was down to one minute left, and the boiler on its last legs as well.

"Awe the poor little kitty is lost again," Hunter said gloating "Only this time there's nobody to help you..."

"Don't bet on that..." Chat said pulling his staff out and whacking it against the boiler, and the racing towards the exit.

Just getting out of the room, and the school when it explodes.

*o*

Outside, all the students and the adults, including the teachers, the fire-department, and the police were all still waiting, when they all herd a strange noise coming from the school.

Getting a tingling feeling on the back of her neck, Ladybug got up from where she was, pulled out her yoyo, went to the front of the crowd screamed to everyone to **_"HIT THE DECK!"_** and swirled her yoyo in the biggest shield she had ever made.

Once the dust and the rubble had calmed down, Ladybug pulled in her yoyo and could only stare at the now destroyed school drowning out the cheers of all the students behind her.

"Chat Noir..." she said in a whisper and raced towards the building to look for her partner, not caring about the people calling her back or the pain in her side.

*o*

Caught in the wave, Chat Noir is shot across the rooftops of Paris and comes down on a random house, that injury along with all the others, finally catching up to him and making him sleepy.

'BEEP BEEP' his ring sounded for the last time before, he transformed back into Adrien Agreste.

"Kid... Kid you ok?" Plagg asked sounding, to be honest, worried.

"I'm fine Plagg... Just... Just need a quick nap and I'll be ok..." Adrien said slowly.

"No, nuh-uh," Plagg said grabbing Adrien's coat and pulling on it trying to get the boy to sit up "You cannot close your eyes, kid. You have to stay awake..."

Both of them were so caught up on this they didn't notice someone else coming onto the roof as well...

* * *

 **AN: Please note I am working with somebody on this story which is why the updates are further apart**

 **Also if you notice any mistakes... please please please say what they are so i can change them**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 9

**Previously: "Kid... Kid you ok?" Plagg asked sounding, to be honest, worried.**

 **"** **I'm fine Plagg... Just... Just need a quick nap and I'll be ok..." Adrien said slowly.**

 **"** **No, nuh-uh," Plagg said grabbing Adrien's coat and pulling on it trying to get the boy to sit up "You cannot close your eyes, kid. You have to stay awake..."**

 **Both of them were so caught up on this they didn't notice someone else coming onto the roof as well...**

* * *

The woman who had come up onto the roof quickly rushed over to the boy, not caring about the Kwami floating next to him.

Plagg was about to hide, when he recognized her and hugged her in greeting and sorry-ness.

"Lizzy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lizzy, I didn't mean for this... I promise..." Plagg said hugging her face.

"It's alright Plagg," she said kindly "We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to get Adrien some help," she said gently picking up the boy.

Feeling he was being lifted up, Adrien opened his eyes a little to see who had him, but because of the sun could only see a silhouette of them.

Too hurt and too tired to think, Adrien closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Adrien Agreste did not know how long he had been out, but it must have been at least a few hours.

He started with using his ears, listening, trying to work out where he was, and since he could hear arguing between a man and a woman, he knew right away he was not at home.

So then, he slowly tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy... And it hurt too much to do that.

"Oh com on kid, even you can open your eyes... Even after what you've just been through..." someone said.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked trying again and seeing his Kwami floating before him, a bit of cheese in his paws and a smile on his face.

"The one and only kid," the cat said grinning bowing the way Chat Noir bows to Ladybug.

Thinking of that, Adrien was about to shoot up and rush back to what was left off the school to see if she was alright, when the argument caught his ear.

 _'_ _But my dear Elizabeth, he passed the test to be the next Chosen One...'_ the man, assuming-ly Master Fu said.

 _'_ _I don't care Master Fu,'_ the woman said _'I did not spend the last 15 years away from him, just so he can be the next Chat and get killed by The Hunter!'_

"Hey Plagg..." Adrien asked getting a ' _Hmmm'_ from the Kwami "Who the lady Fu's talking to?"

Plagg was about to answer when the door to the room opened and in came the last woman Adrien expected to see.

"M... Mom?" he asked eyes wide in wonder and half full of tears of disbelief.

"Hello dear..." she said sitting down on the bed next to him hugging him "I feel that you have some questions..." she said sighing as she pulled away "Well ask and I'll try to answer them."

"Where the hell were you? Why did you leave me and Dad? What did you mean when you were talking to Master Fu right now?"

"One question at a time honey," Elizabeth said gently "Let's start with the _'Why did I leave...'_ " she said taking a big sigh after Adrien nodded.

"I left, so I could protect the ones I loved from The Hunter," she said "I was staying in London in England," she continued.

"And I was discussing with Master Fu, how I was not happy about you being the next Chat Noir."

"No I heard that part," Adrein said quickly "I mean... How do you know about Chat Noir, and this Hunter guy?"

"She knows because she was the last Chat, kid," Plagg said smiling, making Adrien notice he had been out all this time.

He was about to tell the Kwami off when that sentence caught him.

"What?" he asked looking to his mom.

Sighing Elizabeth explained.

"Around 25 years ago I was 'Dame du Chat' **(Lady of the cat)** ," she started "And I stayed being her until I met your father."

This got Adrien thinking...

"What did you do with the Ring?" he asked looking at it instead of her "Were you a good guy or a bad guy? And if so what did you do?"

"I... was not the best I could be..." she said avoiding her son's eyes.

"Meaning..." Adrien said slowly.

"Meaning she liked stealing shiny / cat related things," Plagg answered for her.

"Oh..." Adrien said sinking back to the bed a sad/ashamed look on his face and turning away from his mom.

Knowing that this might have been how her son would have taken it, Elizabeth just sighed and got up and returned to the other room.


	11. Chapter 10

Over at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Marinette was in her room, having had just coming fixed herself up from the injuries Hunter gave her earlier when she was Ladybug.

After a quick reunion with her parents, Marinette was in her room on her sofa talking to Tikki about being worried about Chat Noir.

"I'm sure he made it out Marinette," Tikki said munching on a cookie over at the desk.

"It's not that Tikki, well ok it is," Marinette said designing outfits, something she found helps calm her down "It's the fact that... While I was out protecting everybody, Chat Noir was the one fighting this guy.

And last night, when I was tied up against the tower, they were fighting then too, and I couldn't do anything."

 _'Wait... Couldn't do anything? Couldn't do anything while your partner takes care of everything? Making the first person feel weak... Is this what Chat feels like all the time with me?'_ Marinette thought to herself.

"You're not weak Marinette," Tikki said coming over to her "You're one of the strongest Ladybugs I've ever watched over."

"Really?" Marinette asked not bothering to as how did Tikki know what she was thinking.

"Yes," the Kwami said smiling and hugging the girl's face "It's just sometimes you encounter somebody, or something that only you can deal with and defeat by yourself. Even with all the help we offer him, Plagg tells us that defeating The Hunter, is he has to do this, with his Human, by themselves."

"Plagg?" Marinette asked confused "You mean Chat Kwami."

Tikki nodded sighing as she remembered something from the one of last time Plagg came back into Master Fu's Miraculous box...

*o*

 _"Plagg you're back!" Tikki cheered as the black cat Kwami formed inside the magic side of the box "I'm so happy you're..." Tikki said cutting herself off when she saw how upset Plagg was._

 _"It happened again didn't it?" she asked getting a nod from him, welcoming him into her arms._

 _"You... want to talk about it?" Tikki asked after a bit._

 _Sighing, Plagg took a deep breath and began his story about the human being a German guy called Adolf who led them to kill nearly everyone in sight._

 _"Why am I a Kwami Tikki?" he asked when he was finished. "We're meant to help those we're given to, but unless you're out there with me, all my kittens go down the wrong path and then end up being killed my The Hunter."_

 _After a bit Tikki answered his question._

 _"You're a Kwami, Plagg, because Fate chose you to be one," she said hugging him "And maybe you're just a late bloomer, on when it come to finding the right person to team up with."_

 _"I don't think I can hold out, lose any more kittens, or have them be evil, to be a_ 'Late Bloomer' _Tikki..." he says curling up a bit._

 _"Well then let me and my human help you stop him, next time we're both sent out" Tikki said._

 _"No. One I am not putting you in danger," he said firmly "And two, this is something that one I and my Chosen One can solve..."_

*o*

Just as Tikki was finishing up remembering, she and Marinette were distracted by the girls mother Sabine calling up to her.

"Marinette, there's somebody here to see you..."

"One moment mother," Marinette said getting up putting on a shirt to hide her battle scars and came down stairs to see someone she was not expecting to see today...

Gabriel Agreste...


	12. Chapter 11

**Previously: "Marinette, there's somebody here to see you..."**

 **"** **One moment mother," Marinette said getting up and came down stairs to see someone she was not expecting to see today...**

 **Gabriel Agreste...**

* * *

Marinette could not believe it.

Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father, one of the world most top designers, and the man she looked up to in the fashion world, was here in her home, supposedly wanting to talk to her.

"Mousier Asreste," she said bowing slightly, something she had picked up from her mothers side of the family "What... What may I do for you Sir?"

"My son Adrien seems to be missing," Gabriel said cutting right to the point, not noticing the worried look on Marinette's face.

"I have had my secretary Natalie aske around, and the students of the class he is in at that school, all say you were most likely the last person to of seen him." he said leaning forward a bit.

"I... I was the last to see him, yes Sir," Marinette said trying to stay cool under pressure "We were on our way back to class, after visiting the nurse, because he had hurt his hand, when we heard trouble coming from it." she said

"Adrein said he would check it out, while I went to get the Principle, and that was the last I saw of him, sorry..." Marinette finished.

After a bit of silence, presumably for thinking, Gabriel spoke up.

"Thank you for that information Mademoiselle," he said nodding his head to the girl and without another word, turned and left.

Once he left, Marinette rushed upstairs again and got straight and called Adrien's number.

 _'_ _Come on pick up, pick up, pick up...'_ she thought as it rang.

 ** _'_** ** _Hey this is Adrien's voice mail. Leave a message...'_**

"Er... Hey Adrien, this is Marinette; I'm um... just calling to check if you were ok. Only your dad's just been around to my house to say you hadn't returned to yours, and I wanted to be sure you were fine. Please call back."

With that she hung up.

"What do you think happened to him Tikki?" Marinette asked as she looked at her phone and the pictures of Adrien she had on it.

"I don't know Marinette," Tikki said landing on her shoulder "But I can still feel Plagg, so they must be alright..."

"I'm going to call Alya and then Nino," she said after a bit "Just to be sure..."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this is a little late - I have been busy**

 **And a little short**

 **Hope you're still liking this though**


	13. Chapter 12

Getting back to Adrien and Plagg, they had left Master Fu's shop and had began to head home, the boy's mother saying she would stay there.

He had just got through the front door and was about to call out that he was home, when the silence in the air made him stop.

Sure his house was normally silent anyway, but this silence... it was like the ** _'Calm before the storm'_** in those horror movies Nino made him watch so he could get an idea of them.

Slowly, a walking stick from the pot next to the front door in his hand, Adrien started to seek out to find what was here that shouldn't be, coming up to his Father's office first.

Slowly he opened the door and peeked in, seeing Hunter was there.

Growling a little, telling Plagg to stay hidden, Adrien burst into the office.

"Ah, there he is..." Hunter said in the chair behind the desk his feet up on the table "I was wondering when you'd get here boy..."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Adrien said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh my dear boy I would have thought you already know the answer to both of those questions.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adrien asked glaring at Hunter, gripping his staff.

Smirking, Hunter pulled out two photos one of Adrien and one of Chat Noir.

"Quite a likeness don't you think boy?" he asked grinning "I'm surprised nobody else has worked it out yet..."

"But I'm not really surprised as to seeing that Adrien Agreste doesn't remember me, you were just a baby when I first came over here, after all..."

"What?" Adrien asked confused, losing some of his anger.

"Why to kill you mother of course," Hunter says grinning "Don't you remember?"

*o*

 ** _15 years ago..._**

"Hush now my baby

Lay still now don't cry

Let the Sandman's sand come over your head and gleam"

 _Elizabeth Agreste sang as she put her one year old son to bed._

"Sleep and remember my lullaby

So I will be with your wile you dream..."

 _Kissing the boy on the head she laid him in his crib smiling down at him as he yawned and rolled over to sleep._

 _"Ah... What a sweet little song, and such a lovely voice..." a voice said behind her that Elizabeth did not want to hear "Too bad that will be the last time the lad will ever hear his mother sing it..."_

 _"You stay away from him..." she says not turning towards the man, her fists clenched._

 _"Oh but my dear, I believe we both know it's you who I want not the boy..." Hunter says staying where he was, his arms crossed._

 _He may be a villain, but he did believe in not attacking until his opponent was ready to fight._

 _"Now, you know what my little pussy cat?" Hunter says coming over to the crib knowing the girl wouldn't want to wake up her sleeping baby._

 _"I think, I'll kill him along with you just for the fun of it... The only question he says grinning "Is who shall I kill first?"_

 _"Well Hunter... I have an answer for you..." Elizabeth said grinding her teeth "You aren't going to kill either one of us... And you are going to get out of my house before I call the police..."_

 _"And here I thought you were up for fun and challenges..." Hunter says smirking "Tell me where's the lad's father?" he asked looking around._

 _"Not here at the moment... Just like you should be," she says looking around for something to hurt him with. However this was a Baby-Room, which meant there wasn't a lot of options in the choice of weapons._

 _"Dam..." Hunter says pulling out his sword and began swinging it around "Now who's going to be given the blame for when the police find you dead in the morning?"_

 _"As I said Hunter..."Elizabeth said grinding her teeth and turning to him "The answer to that will be no one because you are not going to kill either one of us..."_

 _"Aren't I, my dear? Look around..." the man says looking around the room himself "There's only one way out of this room big enough for you and the boy... Oh and look... I seem to be blocking it... You have no way of escaping me this time pussy cat..."_

 _"Well then I'll just have to defeat you and use that one..." Elizabeth said punching him in the face – most likely breaking his nose, grabbing Adrein and running off to a different room, setting Adrien down, grabbing a pillow and a blanket and heading off again to the front door and the streets of Paris, The Hunter close behind her._

*o*

"Naturally of course she managed to trick me and as I was dealing with those pillows, she managed to get away," The Hunter said snapping Adrien back to the here and now "I tried coming back to take you, but as I was about to your father turned up and stopped me. Have you never wondered why he's so scared for you to be out in the world all alone?"

Now that Adrien thought about he did, but he thought it was all to do with because his father didn't think anyone outside the house, aside from Chloe was good enough for him...

"I have been hunting your mother for 15 years," Hunter said drawing out a sword smiling "But every time I found she narrowly escaped my grasp. And then..." he says smirking looking up at Adrien "I found a newspaper speaking of you and your pathetic little Ladybug..."

"LADYBUG IS NOT PATHETIC!" Ardien scream earning in him getting a knife thrown at him, which he ducked, for interrupting.

"Obviously it only took me weeks to work out who you both were, I'm not as simple minded as the other idiots of this city you know, and now I know it's you, little Adrien Agreste... That will make it all the better once I kill you. And once I kill you..." he said beginning to pace around a deranged smile on his face "I'll be able to get your mother out of hiding and kill her, then your father, then your friends and then... Ladybug..."

As he said each name Adrien's anger grew and grew until, when Hunter said he was going to kill Ladybug, where he threw out his fist, hit the man in the face and sent him towards the wall.

"Plagg. Claws Out!" Adrien cried out while Hunter was distracted, not seeing the point of running off to hide to change seeing it seemed obvious Hunter found out about him.

Once he was changed he rushed forwards, grabbed Hunter by his shirt and glared at him.

"You will not harm ANYBODY! YOU HEAR ME?!" he cried spinning around and throwing the man across the room.

"My, my, what a temper you have..." Hunter said getting up again grinning "Better cool your top if you want to beat me boy. Because once we're done here and I've killed you... I'll be going after all those you care about and then all of Paris..."


	14. Chapter 13

Deciding she needed some fresh air, Marinette told her parents she was going for a walk.

"Ok dear, be careful..." Sabine said making sure her daughter had her phone with her.

"I will," Marinette replied before turning and heading to the park.

*o*

All the way there, seeing as it was close to evening, Marinette allowed Tikki to climb onto her shoulder.

"Hey Tikki?" Marinette asked after a bit "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all Marinette," the little red Kwami said munching on some cookies "Asking questions is one of the best ways to learn things..."

"Well... What exactly is your connection to Plagg?" Marinette asked as she sat on a bench and took Tikki in her hands.

"What do you mean Marinette?" Tikki asked confused.

"Well when you were talking to me about him earlier, it started out sounding like he was a bratty brother, but when you got to the end it felt like there was a closer connection..."

"Oh..." the little red creature said turning, if possible, even redder then before. "Well..." she was about to explain when she heard something, it sounded like somebody calling for help.

Checking to make sure there wasn't anyone around the blue-haired girl quickly transformed into Ladybug and set off to find who it was that was in danger, coming to the top of a random house.

"Hello?" Ladybug called out looking around "Anybody here?"

"Hello Ladybug," someone said behind her making her turn around, expecting to see Hunter, but thankfully it wasn't him. It was someone else.

Looking at this woman carefully, Ladybug tried to place who it was.

Then looking into her eyes the girl worked it out.

"Mrs Agreste?" she asked surprised _'But... But Adrien said...'_ she thought confused.

"Yes, but please call me Lizzy," she said coming over to the teenager.

"Ok," Ladybug agreed trying to work this out "Um... Any reason you **_'Cried wolf'_** just to get me here?"

"I didn't know your number," Lizzy explained in all the humor her son had "But that's not the only reason... The second is I would like your help in keeping someone close to me safe..."

"And that someone will be..." Marinette asked, but had an idea who, she just didn't know why.

"My son Adrien," she said looking out towards Notre Dame "He knows I'm here in the city don't worry. It's just, I have this feeling that he doesn't want me close to him since I left him and his father for 15 years, even though I sort of explained why I did."

"I'll do my best..." Ladybug said nodding in promise and taking out her yoyo about to let it out and fly away.

"There's another I'd like you to watch over too," Lizzy said a small smirk on her face "Chat Noir. He and I have a sort of history and well I'm sure by now you've come to learn how he is. Always thinking of others before himself, even if it costs him something instead..."

Ladybug just nodded thinking of all those times he took hits for her. Then thinking a bit more she said...

"You want me to keep him from going after Hunter don't you?"

"Yes..." Lizzy said turning to the red and black spotted suited girl "Though, although I have absolute faith in you Ladybug... I doubt that that one will be easy..."

"I'll do my best with him too," Ladybug said smiling "I promise..."

With that she let out her yoyo and headed home.

* * *

Back at the Agreste household, the fight had moved to dining room, where Chat was, at the moment, had gotten Hunter pinned to the wall with the knives that had been set out on the table.

"There," Chat Noir said firmly, panting a bit holding his shoulder which he think may have broke when Hunter threw him against the wall in the hall "Now... we can have a talk about you STOPPING THIS STUPID HUNT OF YOURS!" he screamed at the man.

"And why would I do that?" Hunter asked smirking, not moved at all about Chat's words towards him.

"Because if you don't then I will kill you myself seeing as you're too dangerous to keep alive..." Chat Noir said trying to be as threatening as he could possibly be.

But to his surprise, Hunter only bawled out laughing.

"You kill me lad?" he asked though his laughter "Ha! You don't have the heart of a killer to do such a thing. A Killer isn't born boy, he'd made... Made out of a dramatic thing that happened to him in the past... And even if something did happen, you're not strong enough to take me down." Hunter continued with a grin on his face, loving the fear that was coming off of the boy.

"Except for your mother and possibly a few others I hadn't heard of, I have every Black Cat's life inside of me... And with each one I grow stronger... Surly Plagg told you this?" he asked smirking.

As Chat Noir was distracted because he was thinking this over, he did not see Hunter come down off of the wall, grab his sword start coming towards him...


	15. Chapter 14

**_Previously: "Now... we can have a talk about you STOPPING THIS STUPID HUNT OF YOURS!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _And why would I do that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Because if you don't then I will kill you myself seeing as you're too dangerous to keep alive..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You kill me lad? Ha! You don't have the heart of a killer to do such a thing..._**

 ** _I have every Black Cat's life inside of me... And with each one I grow stronger..."_**

 _ **As Chat Noir was distracted because he was thinking this over, he did not see Hunter come down off of the wall, grab his sword start coming towards him...**_

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Ladybug had just landed on to her balcony and was about to detransform, when she had a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right with her sweet Adrien, and set out to find out why, coming to just outside his house.

*o*

When she got there however, she only saw Chat Noir and Hunter pinned to the wall.

 _"_ _There,"_ Chat Noir said firmly, panting holding his shoulder _"Now... we can have a talk about you STOPPING THIS STUPID HUNT OF YOURS!" he screamed at the man._

 _"_ _And why would I do that?" Hunter asked smirking._

 _"_ _Because if you don't then I will kill you myself seeing as you're too dangerous to keep alive..."_ Chat Noir said trying to be as threatening as he could possibly be

Ladybug was surprised... Was Chat really threatening to kill this guy?

Yeah he's a bad, bad guy, who she thought dissevered it too, but violence was never the answer...

But to her and apparently Chat's surprise, Hunter only bawled out laughing.

 _"_ _You kill me lad?"_ he asked though his laughter _"Ha! You don't have the heart of a killer to do such a thing."_ Ladybug smiling as she watched hoping that that was true and that Chat will change his mind.

 _"_ _A Killer isn't born boy, he'd made... Made out of a dramatic thing that happened to him in the past... And even if something did happen, you're not strong enough to take me down."_ Hunter continued with a grin on his face, one Ladybug was not too fond of.

 _"Except for your mother and possibly a few others I hadn't heard of, I have every Black Cat's life inside of me... And with each one I grow stronger... Surly Plagg told you this?"_ Hunter asked smirking.

As Chat Noir was distracted because he was thinking this over, he did not see Hunter come down off of the wall, grab his sword start coming towards him.

,

Gasping, and thinking it was time to step in, Ladybug backed up, before running towards the door and kicking it in.

Quickly she throws her yoyo and pulled on it snatching Chat out of the way, just as Hunter brought down his sword.

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked confused getting up.

"Who were you expecting Kitty?" Ladybug asked using her yoyo to make a shield while Chat was coming sorting himself out.

"Stupid bug..." Hunter said annoyed "I wish I had a giant fly-swatter in my line of weapons, just so I can use it on you..."

"Don't you talk to her that way!" Chat Noir called out growling and extending his claws and getting in front of her.

Then the fight continued until both the teens were panting and checking off a few new injuries, Chat having blood coming from his head, and Ladybug holding her yoyo arm – meaning she couldn't call for a Lucky Charm for help, thinking it was broken.

But it seemed that even after everything they threw at Hunter, he was still standing and deciding on how to finish of these brats, finally picking out his favorite sword.

"Now, just hold still and this won't hurt a bit," he said unsheathing it and walking towards them, loving the fear that was coming both off them.

"HEY HUNTER!" a woman's voice cried out making him stop and spin around to see someone in a black cat costume glaring at him "You touch one hair on either of their heads, and you're going to feel how sharp these claws are..."

"Ah Dame du Chat," Hunter said smiling and turning to her "I was wondering when you would come out of hiding..."

Scowling at the man the woman undid the whip around her waist making it look like a tail and slashed it towards the man tying his wrists together.

"You two. Get out of here, now!" she called to the teens.

"But..." Chat Noir tried to say stepping towards her.

"I said NOW!" she repeated as she yanked on the whip and punched Hunter in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

,

Quickly Ladybug and Chat Noir raced out the door and up onto the roofs of Paris a few houses away.

After they checked each other over and a fixed each other up the best they could, they were joined by the other cat that helped them.

"He got away didn't he?" Chat noir said clutching his fists.

"Yes, but I did manage to give him a bloody nose and a few broken ribs," she said beaming "I've wanted to do that for years..."

"Um so who exactly are you Madame?" Ladybug asked confused.

"I am Dame du Chat," she said introducing herself "I was the holder of the Ring of the Black Cat before Chat Noir was."

"What you did to Hunter won't keep him down for long," Chat said walking to the edge of the roof and looking back to his house "A stinking rat like him won't be done until he's finished the job he came here to do. So i guess I'll have to make sure he doesn't finish it, or start a new one ever again..."

"What are you talking about Chat?" Ladybug asked worried slightly.

"The only way to stop a Killer, is to kill them," Chat said fingering his ring "And I am the only one who can do it. So I have to kill him...

* * *

 **AN: Hey everybody... Once again Sorry for the late update, I have a short attention span, and I have also been really busy**

 **Anywho... hope you all like this**

 **U-D123 :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously :** **"** **What you did to Hunter won't keep him down for long," Chat said walking to the edge of the roof and looking back to his house "A stinking rat like him won't be done until he's finished the job he came here to do. So I guess I'll have to make sure he doesn't finish it, or start a new one ever again..."**

 **"** **What are you talking about Chat?" Ladybug asked worried slightly.**

 **"** **The only way to stop a Killer, is to kill them," Chat said fingering his ring "And I am the only one who can do it. So I have to kill him..."**

* * *

Ladybug was shocked at what she just heard.

"What?" she asked wanting to make sure she got the message right.

"I, Cat Noir, Ladybug," he said turning to her a determined look in his eyes "Am going to kill The Hunter..."

"But, that's not you Chat..." Ladybug said trying to get him to understand.

"I know it's not," he said avoiding her bluebell eyes, unable to look at them "But being a hero of Paris is. And if that means I have to kill someone to keep that up, then I'll do it. Wouldn't you do the same?"

There was a moment of silence as the Ladybug thought it over.

"Yes," she said at last "Yes I would... But only as a last resort type of thing."

"And this man had lost that eons ago," Dame du Chat said growling slightly placing a hand on Chat's shoulder saying she was with him.

After a little bit longer to work out exactly what was to happen (and more importantly what they were going to say to Mr Agreste) Ladybug left for home, leaving the two Chats to go and start their training on how to beat this guy.

* * *

Back home, Marinette was in bed and staring at the sky through the window in the ceiling thinking.

"There has to be another way Tikki," she said at last.

"But there isn't Marinette," the red Kwami said coming over to hug her human "I know you think killing is wrong and it is, but this is the only way to get rid of this guy."

"But you've always told me that there is always another way..." the girl said sitting up a little.

"Not this time Marinette," Tikki said shaking her head sighing and hugging her "Besides, if you want Chat Noir to stay around you have to let him do this, otherwise Hunter will kill him."

Marinette hadn't thought about that.

She was about to start arguing again, when a ' _Tap tap tap'_ came to the window and she could see Chat Noir out there.

Telling Tikki to hide, Marinette stood on top her bed, undid the window, and invited the boy inside.

"Chat Noir?" she ask in a 'I'm surprised to see you' voice.

"Hey Princess," he said trying to seem fine "Mind if I stay here tonight? Something happened back home and I don't think I'll be welcome there for at least a couple of days."

"Um ok, one night, but what if I see you without your mask?" Marinette asked petting the curled up boy's head.

"I'll only be here at night," Chat said yawning "And hopefully I'll be gone before you wake up in the morning..." he said closing his eyes.

Seeing no way out of this, Marinette agreed and went back to sleep herself, her mind still at war with what she and Tikki had been talking about before Chat interrupted them.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everybody, so sorry it took so long to update this, but Mr Black Cat and I both had writers block and needed some time away from the story to come up with some ideas**

 **That in mind, anybody who has any ideas of their own to keep this story going, please say so**


	17. Authors Note

**AN: Dear readers/followers of this story**

 **I am writing this message to say that the reason why it's been almost a year since I added to this, is because I just couldn't come up with anything**

 **So I'm just going to restart it**

 **I'm not sure when it will be put up, but it will not replace this one (ie this version will stay up too just hopefully the new one will get round to getting finished)**

 **Please don't be mad at me, I'll try and save as much as I can and use it in the new one**

 **From U-D123**


	18. Authors Note 2

**AN: New try/redo of 'The Hunter' is now up**


End file.
